


Tansies Mean What?

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Isabela is also sweet..., Merrill really is a sweetheart, Modern AU, Romance, Their First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single spill of manure nets Merrill a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tansies Mean What?

**Author's Note:**

> I have five stories I should be working on...
> 
> So of course I write this drabble...
> 
> Posted here because I was informed it's "too sweet" 
> 
> This fits firmly into the DA: The College Years stories.

“Oh! Oh I am so sorry!” Merrill watched AS the bag filled with manure split along the bottom seam to dump its malodorous contents onto one gorgeous boot point.

There was a breathless moment of panic as her moss green eyes swung up to meet wide brown eyes and then there was a husky laugh as the boot was shaken off, its owner chuckling. “Calm down there. You look like a kitten who just fell off its windowsill.”

“Like Pounce when he gets the nip crazies,” Merrill nodded, her short black hair bouncing around her pixie face. “I am so sorry.”

“Kitten, stop apologizing,” The tall woman hummed as she leaned on the rack of plants next to her and let her eyes trail down the tiny figure before her. “I’m Isabela.”

“I’m Merrill. Did you need help? Finding a plant I mean. I work here...usually repotting the new plants and take care of the ones who haven’t found homes yet,” She shifted and more manure spilled out - only now landing on her own shoes.

“Mm, I do need a plant, yes. An apology. Something that says I’m sorry you’re a dick, get a life,” Isabela raised one eyebrow.

Merrill gazed around the nursery, eyes considering. Isabela watched as the little sprite put down the bag of manure and flitted over to a stand of bright yellow flowers. They were little button-shaped suns littered among ferny leaves. Merrill tilted her head and then picked up a pot, skipping back to Isabela and holding out the plant. 

“These mean dick?” Isabela took the plant, shaking her head. “They look too sunny.”

Merrill just laughed, “They’re tansies. They tend to mean hostile intent or I declare against you. I like to learn about plant meanings. I always thought it funny that such a sunny little thing could mean so much hostility.”

“Oh well, then I’ll take it,” Isabela hefted the plant a little higher and then cast a considering look at Merrill. “You know, you look familiar.”

“Do I? Oh well, I go to college here. Studying Botany. You?” Merrill skipped to the check out counter and started ringing up the plant.

“I’m majoring in Communications,” Isabela said as she considered Merrill. “I’ve seen you recently.” 

“Oh! You probably saw me a few weeks ago. Working in the commons. I help keep the plants happy.” Merrill stopped, beaming up at Isabela. “Who’s the plant for, if you don’t mind my prying?”

“Old boyfriend,” Isabela frowned, tapping the side of the plant. The entire thing looked too sunny. Too like the little sprite in front of her. The little sprite now tilting her head in concern. “Tell you what, Kitten. I’ll buy these flowers if you’ll go out to a movie with me tonight.”

Merrill seemed to be communing with the flowers in front of her. A nose twitch and then a smile lit up her face, “I like comedies.”

“I do too, Kitten. What time do you get off work?” Isabela pulled out her credit card and handed it over, watching as it was swiped and then the receipt printed out, Merril writing on the slip of paper before handing it over. 

“We close at six. So I’ll be done by seven. Is that fine?” Merrill bounced on her toes. 

Isabela glanced down at the receipt to see a phone number written out in curlicue numbers. “Seven then. Will you want to go home and change?”

Merrill glanced down at her clothes and then Isabela. The taller woman could see the little wheels turning behind those pretty moss-green eyes. Finally, after some thought, Merrill nodded. “Yes?”

Laughing, Isabela leaned on the counter and reached over to tap Merrill’s nose. “I already think I’ll like you a lot. Do you want to go home first?”

“I live down the street in the student high rise. Floor five.” Merrill scrunched her nose and grinned. “My roommate is out at work tonight. He works at the clinic.”

“A male roommate, do tell. How about we stop off so you can change and then go out? Will that work?” Isabela was having fun watching Merril make a decision, each thought carefully examined before being said aloud. She was also enjoying those expressive eyes and the little scrunch Merrill would do when thinking. She wondered if her nose scrunched when she was kissed, what her face looked like when she was aroused...and shook herself. 

“Yes, alright. Tonight. Seven.” Merrill grinned. “Isabela.”

“Yes, Kitten?” The taller woman tilted her head, voice questioning.

“No, just reminding myself your name.” Merrill bounced out from behind the counter and went to get the bag of manure. “Wouldn’t want to forget it.”

“Not at all.” Isabela murmured as she watched Merrill skip down another aisle of plants to a large empty pot. One last look and she was leaving the nursery, thoughts of a little moss-eyed sprite making her smile the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as Warriormaggie


End file.
